The Wolf Clan
by racerabbit
Summary: This story takes place right after the last chapter of the Beyblade manga. If u haven't read it – go read it It will later focus more on Ray as he has to stop an attack from Tala's clan - the wolves - from invading their territory.


The Wolfs and Tigers

Story: This takes place right after the last chapter of the Beyblade manga. If u haven't read it – go read it (I can show you where you can read it online if you want)

Disclaimer: Come on, do you really think I own anything? Also there will be a few OCs in this story, as this is an attempt of the continuation of the manga, so there's gotta be some right?

Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger, aged 26 and 25, were walking out from the battle arena with their sons; Goh and Makoto respectably. Makoto had just won the regional tournaments after a though final battle with Goh but Goh had then issued a revenge challenge to him directly afterwards and so their eternal rivalry continues. Makoto was situated on Tyson's shoulders, playfully messing with his father as Tyson tried to keep him from falling. Goh walked next to his father, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Kai held a similar pose with his hands in his pockets and his crimson eyes closed, both somehow able to navigate without the help of their eye sight. Kai and Tyson's battle had ended with a narrow draw, resulting with Kai being pissed off and in a bad mood and Tyson trying to cheer him up. They were walking up the grassy slope towards a fully loaded picnic table. Max and Kenny were discussing something over Kenny's trusty laptop and Mariah and Hillary (A/N: She's Tyson's wife now, though it was never announced in the manga it was pretty obvious right?) were laying out food and cutlery on the table laughing at some joke. Lin (A/N: Again, another manga-only character. She's Mariah's and Ray's daughter who also participated in the tournament and probably came third) was hiding behind her mother's leg, watching the men approach with a nervous look on her face. Within seconds they arrived at the table.

"Hello Boys!" Hillary and Mariah said, looking up from the food and smiled at them.

"Hey Hillary!" said Tyson and kissed Hillary on the cheek while eyeing the various Chinese and Japanese dishes that Mariah and Hillary were laying out. "Wow this looks fantastic! Did you make all of this?"

"No, Mariah and Ray helped me out with the Chinese food." Replied Hillary and then turned to Makoto. "So how did my little champ do? Did you win?" Makoto stuck out his chest and rubbed his finger under his nose "Of course mom, I'm the best!" and grinned widely. "That's my boy!" Hillary said and ruffled his hair. Someone, however, was not so pleased with this display of unearned attention. Goh was defending himself,

"Hn, you just got lucky. If my Beyblade had lasted for two seconds longer, I would have won!"

"Yeah, well it didn't, which means that I am the superior blader, HAHAHAHA!"

By this time Kai had seated himself on the bench and was patiently waiting for the others to calm down. As they seated themselves along the table he saw it fit to speak:

"Tyson – It was a good match but I won't be eating with you. As soon as my car arrives, I'm leaving. Some of us have work to do."

Tyson sighed,

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you do. You never used to be fun anyways."

"Well I'm staying and right now I'm starving!" interrupted Max as Kenny closed his laptop, smiling up at the gang, his work finished for the day. Everyone seated themselves at each side of the table and looked ready to start eating before Tyson noticed something strange.

"Hey, wait a minute here, aren't we missing somebody? Where's Ray? He was just with us in the arena wasn't he?" asked Tyson as realization just dawning upon him. Max and Kenny looked at each other and snickered. "You were too caught up in your battle to notice that we left without you Tyson. He's over there-" Max said and pointed. Tyson followed his finger and towards the top of the hill, just then realizing that there was a large oak tree about 20 meters away, at the peak of the hill. Its large shadow spanned across the ground, giving the user under it a comfortable amount of shade. The sleeping figure was lying with his back to the tree, his head down and arms and legs crossed. You could tell that underneath the bangs of thick raven hair, his face was smooth and relaxed from any worry or stress. There was a peaceful aura surrounding him, giving him an image of calm and tranquillity even as he was sleeping.

"Phwow" said Tyson blowing out some air. "It's hard to believe that that's the same guy I met 10 years ago. He was always like a sleeping tiger, waking up whenever things became serious, but now, he's just looks at peace. It's weird, seeing him like this..." Tyson realized he was getting melancholy and immediately changed his tone and turned his head to look at the wife of the sleeping man. "But I guess this must be thanks to you, eh, Mariah?" Mariah was caught off guard at this comment and blushed feverishly replying "Oh shut up Tyson!" and became extremely busy with arranging her hair.

"Someone should wake him up. We won't want him missing out." said Hilary. But just as the words were coming out of her mouth an almost invisible twitching from the ears were coming from a certain neko-jin under the oak tree and within a few seconds Ray Kon slowly opened his bright amber eyes.


End file.
